A number of effective spots for finger-pressure treatment are distributed over a foot. Such effective spots are medically considered as where the sympathetic nerve distributed in the skin is excited. Therefore excitation of the sympathetic nerve provides effective spots. Further, the sympathetic nerve and the para-sympathetic nerve in combination are called the autonomic nerve. When the sympathetic nerve is controlled, the para-sympathetic nerve is also controlled. Therefore, by controlling the sympathetic nerve, the antonomic nerve is controlled. The antonomic nerve is one which controls involuntary functions, such as the internal organs, i.e., the stomach, intestines, heart, womb, bladder, endocrine glands, sweat glands, salivary glands, pancreas and the like, and effectively sustains the life in a body. The autonomic nerve can be adjusted to maintain a normal state by pressure and magnetic stimulation of the effective spots of the related sympathetic nerves. Therefore, by stimulating the effective spots, various kinds of diseases, especially chronic illnesses incurable with medicines or the like can be radically and perfectly cured without harmful side effects. An example of this is gastric hyperacidity. Sodium bicarbonate is applied for neutralizing acid in the stomach, but carbonic acid gas generated during the neutralization of acid in the stomach with sodium bicarbonate stimulates the gastric wall to secrete more gastric juice and result in the failure to radically cure the illness. Further, in case of bronchial asthma, medicines, e.g., ephedrin, for dilating the trachea are generally administered, but they are effective only during the administration and are incapable of curing asthma per se. Such treatments only temporarily restore the normal function of the affected area, and satisfactory effects cannot be expected for chronic illnesses.
Furthermore, magnetism of a magnet not only magnetically stimulates the effective spots to control the autonomic nerves but has an excellent influence upon the circulation of blood. That is, in accordance with Fleming's law, electrons are generated in the blood flowing at right angles to the magnetic force, depending upon the flow and the rate of the blood, and the electrons purify the blood per se and promote the blood circulation. Magnetism also acts on hemoglobin, oxygen and carbon in the blood and body fluids to improve and strengthen their activity. Therefore, various kinds of illnesses, especially quasi-health symptoms can be effectively cured by the application of magnetism. Particularly, stimulation of the effective spots on a foot improves the blood circulation, supplies the foot with blood and makes the foot warmer. This brings an ideal healthful condition, the so-called "cool head and warm foot" condition, thus effectively curing various kinds of quasi-health symptoms.
The effective application of magnetism from a magnet and the promotion of the effectiveness thereof depend upon the manner and degree of close contact of the magnet with the sole of the foot. This is because the effectiveness of the magnetism exerted on the foot is determined by the intensity of the magnetic field on the foot produced by the magnet. The intensity of a magnetic field is reduced in proportion to the distance of the foot from the magnetic. Consequently, when the magnet is remote from the sole of the foot, the intensity of the magnetic field is remarkably reduced, resulting in failure of any effective application of the magnetic force. However, by attaching a magnet directly to the portion of a sole of a footwear with which a foot is always in close contact, the magnet is always in close contact with the foot. In most cases, however, magnets are generally secured to the footwear at positions of the effective spots which do not contact with the foot, e.g., near the arc of the foot sole or the bases of five toes. Therefore, by only securing magnets onto the sole of a footwear, the magnets do not closely contact the foot, and a space therebetween is established, thereby remarkably reducing the intensity of the remarkably reducing the intensity of the magnetic field of the foot.
According to the present invention, pressing projections adapted to stimulate, by pressing, the effective spots of a foot are provided on the inside of a footwear, and said projections are further provided with a magnet, whereby the effective spots of the foot are magnetically stimulated as well as being subjected to said pressure stimulation. In the case of pressure projections without magnets, such projections are attached to the sole or insole; then, when the sole is firmly under the foot, strong pressure stimulation is achieved. Otherwise, the projections cannot strongly press the effective spots. Such pressure projection can press the effective spots only temporarily and cannot press continuously. By providing high pressure projections, the skin of a foot is pressed thereby with strong pressure. However, if the projections firmly under the foot are too high they press the skin of the foot with excessive pressure, and hurt the foot, thereby remarkably lowering the comfort of the footwear.